Uchiha
by Naruto Queen
Summary: The wind blew softly beckoning to the young boy. He held his mother's hand and smiled at her though he was crying. "Don't cry Itachi." whispered his mother as she kissed him on the forehead. He wiped his tears away. All he could do was wait. As the rain fell blanketing the village with its cleansing, the young Uchiha heir watched a hawk soar across the sky and his hope was renewed.
1. Dawn

"Sasuke, who's this girl you've been telling me about?" wondered Itachi as he waited with his brother for his girlfriend to arrive. Sasuke smiled.

"She's someone special." declared Sasuke as he spotted Tenten wearing a beautiful kimono as she ran into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her sweetly not minding that his brother was right next to him. "I missed you." mentioned Sasuke as he plucked a red rose form a nearby bush and placed it on her hair. She smiled at him and he held her close. Itachi coughed to get their attention and Tenten blushed as she waved at him.

"I'm sorry Itachi. So where are we going?" asked Tenten as they got ready to leave the academy.

"Somewhere we can talk." answered Itachi with a smile on his usually stoic face. A crow flew towards the eldest Uchiha brother and he frowned slightly. He had a mission and had to report to Tsuande immediately. "My sincere apologies, I have a mission and must see Tsuande as we speak." stated Itachi as he sighed. Sometimes being the head of the Anbu black ops was such a pain. Tenten and Sasuke waved to him and he left.

Before they could leave the area, Neji came up to Tenten, grabbed her wrists, and kissed her. Tenten looked at him as if he were crazy and looked at Sasuke. He clenched his fists as if he was deciding whether to beat Neji up or decide to forget about it. "Why did you kiss me?" inquired Tenten as she stared at Neji worriedly. He shook his head and walked towards her. She held onto Sasuke for support as she listened to Neji's answer.

"I love you Ten. Why don't you understand that?" asked Neji as he desperately waited for her to reply.

"I'm in love with Sasuke and I'm sorry but I could never love you the way you love me. We're best friends and…" said Tenten but she was cut off by Neji's icy voice.

"Forget it. I don't need your stupid friendship. I came here to tell you how I feel and all you can do is be a bitch about it. You're worthless and pathetic. Eventually, Uchiha's going to see it too." said Neji as he walked away. Tenten began to cry but stopped. Their friendship was over so there was no reason to cry anymore. They went to Ichiraku and sat down on the available stools.

"When we're done here, do you mind if I go to Hinata's house? I need to get something from her." said Tenten after she had finished eating her meal. He nodded, saying that he wanted to talk to Naruto about something important. When they were about to leave, Itachi appeared in front of them.

"I know this is on such short notice but I'm leaving the village immediately. My mission is vital and I just wanted to say goodbye." announced Itachi as he plucked Sasuke's forehead and waved to Tenten. "Sasuke, you better make sure you propose before I get back. I'll be gone for an ample amount of time." observed Itachi as the eighteen year old couple blushed. Sasuke smirked as his brother ruffled his hair and they watched as a flock of crows appeared and he was gone. They paid Ayame and went to the Hyuga household. Hanabi greeted them before she went to play with Konohamaru and they were about to go upstairs to Hinata's room but were stopped by a Hyuga with bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you here and where do you think you're going?" inquired Neji as he sneered at them. The Uchiha and his ex-best friend had no business being in the Hyuga mansion. Sasuke glared at him and Neji was about to punch him when Hiashi came.

"Good evening Sasuke and Tenten. What seems to be the problem?" asked Hiashi as he gave a disapproving glance to Neji. Drinking and smoking were not prohibited in the household and as a side branch member; he should adhere those two rules.

"We came here because our friends are here, sir. Your nephew got angry by seeing us due to Tenten rejecting his proposal earlier today." explained Sasuke as he watched Hiashi nod understandingly. He ordered Neji to go to his room but the young Hyuga had other plans. He picked up his sake bottle as he watched the couple walk away and threw it at the wall above their heads. The broken fragments shattered and the sharpest one cut into Tenten's right shoulder. Sasuke glared at him and was about to attack him but Tenten stopped him by turning around and facing Neji.

"Tenten, I'm…" began Neji but Tenten cut him off with two meaningful sentences.

"Forget it Neji. As of this moment, you're dead to me." declared Tenten as she turned around not sparing him another glance and held Sasuke's hand as they entered Hinata's room. Naruto observed the blood dripping down Tenten's shoulder and asked Sasuke what happened. He replied stupid Hyuga, which indicated two things. Neji was involved and he didn't want to talk about it. Sasuke took her into the bathroom, opened the lavender bathroom cabinet, and retrieved the first aid kit. He gently pulled the fabric down to expose her wound and poured alcohol on it.

Before she could protest about the sting, he wrapped white gauze around her wound and kissed her forehead. They left the bathroom and talked to their friends about upcoming missions when Naruto brought up marriage.

"So Sasuke, when are you going to ask her to marry you? You two have been dating since you were chunin and both of you are strong ninja. Anyway, by the time you get back Sasuke, I'll be Hokage, believe it!" yelled Naruto as he gave Sasuke a thumbs up. Hinata and Tenten laughed enthusiastically and Sasuke smirked. They waved to their best friends and walked to the Uchiha household to rest.

Itachi sighed as he scoped out Madara's position in the field. All he had to do was write a few details down and send a messenger hawk to Tsuande and his mission was complete. He had been gone for two months now and desperately wanted to get back home. Itachi was about to leave his area and meet up with his teammates who were returning to the village but was stopped when a kunai blew up his cover. He turned around and saw Madara glaring at him. "What do we have here? Either you came to gather intel about me or you seek revenge for our miserable clan." voiced Madara as he brought out an abundance of kunai secured with exploding tags.

Itachi could only think about how disappointed Sasuke would be when he found out. He clutched his shirt and coughed up blood. His illness was slowing killing him but if he could outrun Madara, he had a sliver of a chance to be treated by Tsunade as soon as he returned to the village. He began to run and didn't look back. He was not going to die this way. Itachi got to the village after deciding to let Madara fight his clone.

Itachi was sent to the hospital and Tsunade treated him but realized his illness was killing him even quicker. She sent Anbu to get Sasuke and Tenten because she knew that tonight Itachi Uchiha would be no more. They arrived and sat down in the plastic chairs. Tenten clutched Sasuke's hand as he refused to shed tears in front of his older brother. "I'm very sorry. I expected this to happen but I want to tell you that you should not go after Madara, Sasuke. I know that is what you are planning to do but please don't do it by yourself. He's too strong, if you want to face him, you need Naruto's help and the other jinchuriki's help. Otherwise, you have no chance." explained Itachi as he began to cough but this time nothing came out. Itachi's eyes watered as he stared at Sasuke whom seemed distracted and Tenten who was sadly looking on. "I know that you'll make the perfect Uchiha bride Tenten. You also know how to keep Sasuke calm, which was something other people found hard to do. My last request is that you name your son Itachi Shisui Uchiha, in my honor and my best friend's honor. Goodbye Tenten, goodbye little brother, may we meet again." whispered Itachi as he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

Sasuke left the room and Tenten ran after him. He held her by the waist and they hugged each other in the rain. "Don't worry Sasuke everything will be fine." whispered Tenten as the rain poured down on them as they stood in front of Itachi's coffin. He allowed himself to cry on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair. The following week later, they were engaged and the month after that had their wedding. Sasuke talked about finding the other jinchuriki by himself and returning to the village when his search was over.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They had only one day left with each other and tomorrow he would leave. He was leaving the village and she couldn't stop him. He smiled down at her when they saw stars in the sky and kissed her. "Tomorrow everything will change. I'm worried you won't remember me when you get back." whispered Tenten as she stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I'm serious Sasuke, what will happen to me if you come back home with someone else or you…" said Tenten but she digressed as she started crying.

Sasuke wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead as they lay in a hammock. "Nothing is going to happen to us. Just trust me, okay?" consoled Sasuke as he rested his head on a pillow.

"Okay." replied Tenten as a smile lit up her face. She rested in Sasuke's arms until he woke her up.

"Let's get you to bed, shall we?" voiced Sasuke as he held Tenten in his arms. She giggled as he walked upstairs and laid her down gently on their bed. He covered her and then went to his side. "Goodnight Tenten, goodnight Itachi." said Sasuke after he kissed her on the forehead and her stomach. She smiled at him and said goodnight. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she hoped he could keep his promise to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is Departure. **


	2. Departure

Tenten sighed sadly as she neatly folded Sasuke's clothes and placed them in his bag. He walked into the room and saw his seventh month pregnant wife sighing and looking distracted. The wind blew softly through the window and she continued folding. She wished that he would stay and not get involved with a war that nobody was contemplating. That was Sasuke though; he liked to be involved in matters that included him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Ten. You need to stop worrying about me not being here. I'll be back before you know it." reassured Sasuke as he kissed her forehead. She kissed him on the lips and smiled at him.

"I love you too. Do we get to see both of you off?" asked Tenten as she looked into his mesmerizing onyx eyes. He kissed her again and said of course. She smiled and handed him a blue towel. "Go get ready or you're going to be late. Also, breakfast is on the table. I'll come downstairs when I'm done helping you pack." stated Tenten as she watched Sasuke give her a salute. She giggled and placed a photo of the two Uchiha brothers and herself in the messenger bag on top of his clothes. It was sad that Itachi died but another Itachi was almost ready to introduce himself to the world.

She finished helping Sasuke and took the bag downstairs. He had a pair of chopsticks in his hands and waited for her to sit down. They said a little prayer and began to eat. She washed the dishes and he helped her dry them. After they finished the dishes, the couple held hands and walked to the front of the entrance to the village. Hinata was seeing Naruto off and the two best friends waved to each other. Not only were Tenten and Hinata pregnant, they were both having boys.

Naruto kissed Hinata and kissed her stomach. "I love you Hinata. I love you too Inari." whispered Naruto as he kissed Hinata's forehead and he smiled when the baby kicked at the sound of his voice. They watched Sasuke and Tenten interact and smiled. Those two were one of a kind. Tenten smiled as Sasuke kissed her forehead and stomach.

"I'll miss you and our lovely son." said Sasuke as he handed her a handful of ryo. She wanted to give the money back to him but it pressed it into the palm of her hand. "Take it Ten; you can use to buy some clothes for Itachi and yourself. Shikamaru told me Ino wants to take you and Hinata shopping. Goodbye Tenten, goodbye Itachi." voiced Sasuke as he gave his wife and son one last parting kiss. She turned away when they left and smiled when Hinata spoke to her.

"Don't worry Tenten. They'll be fine, I know it." reassured Hinata as she patted Tenten's shoulder sympathetically. The two mothers to be walked back towards the village and entered the ice cream shop.

"Sensei, I didn't know we would meet you and Hikari here." proclaimed Hinata as she sat down across from Tenten. Kurenai smiled at the two kunoichi and Hikari ran up to them.

"My hair is going to be just as long as yours, Hinata-san. I like your Uchiha crest Tenten-san. If I marry your son, will you and Hinata-san help me become an Uchiha bride?" questioned the four year old girl innocently. Both women smiled and nodded.

"Come here Hikari and finish your ice cream." ordered Kurenai as she watched her daughter play with Tenten's and Hinata's hair. Hikari skipped over to her mother and flashed her a docile grin.

"I was just having fun, kaa-san." alleged the crimson eyed girl as she ate her frozen desert. Kurenai shook her head at her daughter's behavior and talked to the girls.

"How are you two coping so far?" inquired Kurenai as she helped Hikari throw her stuff away. Hinata told her that they were doing a good job and would help her teach the young kunoichi at the academy. Kurenai thanked them and they left the ice cream shop feeling a little better. To keep themselves occupied they went to go to look for Tsunade. The two women walked to her office and knocked.

"Come in." replied Tsunade as she waved at the two kunoichi. "I'm glad to see both of you. Shikamaru sent me a message via messenger hawk. The three of them will be delayed for two extra years. The mission was supposed to take one year but the Raikage refused to let them see the eight tailed jinchuriki. It will take them three years to return and I'm sorry." stated Tsunade as she noticed the disappointment on their faces. They bowed respectfully and left her office. As they walked out of the Hokage's office, Ino stopped and waved at her best friends.

"Where do you guys think you're going? We have to shop!" yelled Ino cheerfully as her two comrades shook their heads.

"Ino, we are tired. We need to rest, maybe tomorrow. We have plenty of time to shop." protested Tenten as she moved her long hazel hair so her vision wouldn't be obscured. Ino sighed dejectedly but brightened considerably when she came up with a brilliant plan.

"I know what will cheer you two up. I'll make dinner and then we'll have a sleepover at Hinata's house." exclaimed Ino as she smiled at her brilliance. The two friends couldn't help but laugh. Ino always seemed to know how to cheer them up. The trio went to Hinata's house and Hinata and Tenten relaxed as Ino cooked. They thanked her, ate the meal, and got ready to sleep. As Tenten walked up the stairs, she could feel someone watching her.

She turned around and heard a chilling voice. "Be careful Ten. You wouldn't want to trip down the stairs now would you?" mocked Neji as he smirked at the terrified woman. Tenten continued walking up the stairs but couldn't help but replay the words Neji had spoken. He had a plan and she was worried that he would act on it eventually now that Sasuke had left the village. Knowing him, she knew whatever he was planning would not be good. That night she fell into a restless sleep.

Two months passed by and Hinata held two month old Inari in her arms as she waited in the waiting room. Tsunade and Ino helped deliver Itachi. Tenten sighed and kissed Itachi's forehead. "Aww, he looks just like Sasuke!" squealed Ino as she placed a small toy fox in his arms. Itachi stopped crying and looked at the toy with slight curiosity. He slowly closed his eyes after he had been fed and slept.

The following weeks passed by and mother and child were reunited. Itachi smiled happily, as his kaa-san carried him and hugged him. She placed him in in his crib and was about to sleep until she heard an explosion. Tenten grabbed Itachi as fast as she could and held onto him as the house crumbled. All she could do was cry as his cries reverberated around the rapidly diminishing walls.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The next chapter is Despair. **


	3. Despair

**A/N: This will be my last Naruto story. After I publish one more story, I will be officially done. I want to thank everyone that reviewed all of my stories and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks and God bless you all. **

* * *

Tenten coughed and held Itachi close to her as she got up. The house was demolished and there was smoke everywhere. She walked away and tried to hold back tears as she wrapped Itachi's blanket around him. He had stopped crying and was staring at her. She kissed his forehead and he smiled at her. "Where are you going to go now?" asked Neji as he walked in front of her.

Tenten glared at him but before she could protest, he grabbed Itachi and handed him to a man wearing a cloak. "Take him away." declared Neji as he grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her away. He told her to sit on the couch but she refused and stood up and looked into his eyes. Hers were full of pain and confusion but anger blinded her to see what he was doing. "You are going to Mizu and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Sasuke will return and he won't see his family, I'll tell Tsunade that both of you died in the tragic fire that destroyed your home and took your lives. No one will know about this but me of course." explained Neji as he smiled at her. His other comrade grabbed Tenten and took her away.

She tried to protest but he knocked her out. There were to be no witnesses or else Neji's plan would be thwarted. He sat down on his bed and smiled. Today was a good day. The man grabbed her and threw her on a bed. He left the room and Tenten blinked tiredly as she awoke. All she knew was her son was missing and she had to return to Konoha and find him. A woman with light brown hair and emerald eyes helped her up.

"Am I in Mizu? Someone kidnapped my son and I need to go back home. Please help me." begged Tenten as she looked at the older woman who had entered the room. She consoled her by giving her a glass of water. Tenten drank the water and put the glass on her dresser.

"I can help you. I am Kiseki and this is my home. We are in Konoha and Neji is my boss. I help him to care for the side branch children and I believe he has taken your child there. I go there every Tuesday and I can help you get him back, all you have to do is pretend and do everything he tells you. He wants a maid and feels like it will be a most degrading position to put you in but at least you will have your son back." reasoned Kiseki, as she got ready to leave the room. Tenten stopped her though with a question.

"You don't know who I am so why are you helping me?" inquired Tenten as she moved some of hair out of her line of vision.

"He killed my son and husband. I have forgiven him but I will help you because I know what it feels like to lose someone that is precious to you." replied Kiseki as she left the area. Tenten sighed and left the room. She had to find a way to communicate with Tsunade or she would lose Itachi. Ino gasped as she watched what had just occurred. She was going to visit Tenten but saw what had happened to her. Hopefully, Tsunade would return from her meeting at the Hokage Summit.

This was a dire issue and he had to be stopped. Sasuke sat down on a bench as Killer Bee, Naruto, and Shikamaru observed him. "What are you writing, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head nervously. Sasuke wasn't really up to conversing with any of them. After Tenten's last letter, he was worried. She was worried and it bothered him that she and their son could be in danger.

"It's for Tenten. I need to go back home, now." answered Sasuke as he placed the letter inside his messenger hawk's beak. The hawk flew away and Sasuke sighed. It returned no later than ten minutes and he removed the letter from his beak. Sasuke read the note and clenched his fists. "Damn it. That bastard, he's going to pay." seethed Sasuke as he got up and left the area. The other ninja looked at each other and shook their heads.

They had to follow him back to Konoha. Sasuke rested and washed his face with some water from a nearby stream. He had to remain calm or he would do something that he could regret. He continued to travel and didn't look back. The others would catch up, he was certain of it. Kiseki held Itachi in her arms and proceeded to take him out of the house.

"What are you doing here, Kiseki? I thought I told you to stay inside your house?" questioned Neji as he glared at Kiseki. He shook his head disdainfully as she mentioned feeding the children. He walked away and Kiseki stuck her tongue out at him. Itachi clapped his hands and smiled cheerfully at her. She smiled at him and the two continued on their way. Tsunade tapped her pencil absentmindedly on her desk as she read the note aloud to Shizune.

"Something is going on in the village, Shizune. Tell the Raikage that his brother should return home. Madara is not a threat to our village, someone else is the menace here, not him." announced Tsunade as she left the room. Shizune bowed and went to find the Raikage. Naruto and Shikamaru caught up to Sasuke and stood around him as Sasuke glared at the Hyuga before him. His sharingan eyes blazed and he wanted to hit him but had to find out where his family was first.

"Where's my wife and son?" asked Sasuke as he wished to burn him where he stood. He was just asking to be killed with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Your wife is in Mizu and your son is dead. He died in the fire that burned down your house. All she could do was cry, it was so pathetic." responded Neji as he smiled at the enraged Uchiha. He disappeared and spoke into an electronic device. "Plant the bomb in her house and when I give you the signal, make sure you detonate it. Leave no survivors and remember you will be paid in full." said Neji as he grinned. He would get his revenge and the Uchiha would pay.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The last chapter is Endgame. **


	4. Endgame

**A/N: This it guys. As I wrote this chapter, I thought of all my readers and reviewers wondering if there was going to be a happy ending, and I concluded that this was enough.  
**

* * *

Tenten held onto Itachi and kissed his forehead as he smiled at her. She had missed him terribly and while mother and son bonded, neither were aware of the forthcoming danger. Sasuke looked around and began worrying about his family. He had no idea where they were but he knew he had to find them. Shikamaru told him he was going to give a report to Tsunade and look for Ino.

Sasuke didn't blame him, the way things were going you could never tell who was in danger. He needed to get there in time. Sasuke held the note in his hand and crumbled it. He didn't really care if the Hyuga hated him what bothered him was that he decided to take it out on his family. As he pondered more on his thoughts, a woman wearing a hood entered through the gate. For some reason, he asked her where she was from and she told him that she lived outside of Konoha.

Naruto nodded as she talked about the house where she lived, he and Sasuke had seen it plenty of times. "Thank you." said Sasuke sincerely as the two friends ran in the direction of Kiseki's home. Sasuke read the note and the two ninjas ran faster. They only had five minutes to get to the house, rescue Tenten and Itachi, and get them to safety. As they entered the area, the bomb detonated and all they could do was pray that no one died as they ran through the burning house. They looked everywhere as the flames threatened to burn them and thanked God that the smoke had cleared.

Sasuke found Tenten and picked her up. A piece of glass had cut into her stomach, leaving a jagged scar across it. Blood seeped out of her wound and Sasuke looked at Naruto's hands and saw his son for the first time. He was laughing and playing with Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled at him and followed Sasuke to the hospital. Sasuke held Itachi in his hands as he waited outside the waiting room. Tsunade was operating on Tenten and Itachi used his shoulders to help himself stand.

He began to try to climb and Sasuke chuckled. This kid was restless; he picked him up and took him to the store. Itachi saw an elephant and let out a cry of joy. The employees smiled at the little child and he held the stuffed animal securely in his left hand. The female employee tried to take the toy from him so Sasuke could pay for it but he wouldn't allow her to remove it from his grasp. Sasuke handed her the money and the two Uchihas left the area and went to sleep next to Tenten's bed.

The next morning, Tsunade entered the room and saw that Sasuke and Itachi were awoke and watching Tenten. Itachi had a pacifier in his mouth and his elephant that he had never let go of to Sasuke's amusement in his hand. They watched as Tenten opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her wound was wrapped up securely after she had gotten stitches, and Itachi let out a squeal as he played with her hair and she fixed his adorable striped navy blue cap and he laughed as she tickled him. He looked even cuter in his navy blue Uchiha t-shirt, white shorts, and light gray ninja shoes. The outfit was befitting of the one year old who smiled when his father picked him up and ruffled his hair.

Itachi tried to do the same to him but he ducked. He pouted and turned his attention to his mother that got up and went to the bathroom to get ready to leave the hospital. Before going to the bathroom, she picked up a package with her name on it. She smiled at the get well note from Hinata and Ino who had brought her clothes ad shoes the previous day. They were such great friends and she was lucky to have them. Tsunade took the papers from Sasuke, smiled at Itachi who tried to play with her pigtails, and left the room.

Tenten walked out wearing her Uchiha kimono and black heeled sandals.

"I love you." said Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I love you too." replied Tenten. Sasuke ran his hand through her silky mahogany hair and noticed it was longer. Itachi placed his small hands onto her shoulders as they walked outside. Tenten smiled at him and carried Itachi as they walked to their mansion. As the sun shined all around the village, encompassing them in its golden rays, Sasuke smiled knowing everything would be all right.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and God bless you all. **


End file.
